There are conventional papercraft sheets for fabricating a toy, which comprise a paper sheet, patterns printed on the paper sheet, and tabs provided at portions along the contour of the patterns to be clipped or cut out. They can be fixedly fabricated into a three-dimensional toy by pasting the tabs to corresponding portions. They are mainly sold as single goods or as supplements to magazines and so on.
The above conventional papercraft sheets for fabricating a toy are usually cardboard or pasteboard which is only ready to be clipped or cut out along the outlines of the pattern.
However, the cardboard or the pasteboard which is only ready to be clipped along the outlines of the pattern has some problems. One of the problems is that when fabricating it, users soil their hands by pasting the tabs. Another of the problems is that if there are many tabs, it takes much time for the users to paste and fix. Therefore it is difficult for infants to fabricate the conventional papercraft sheets.
On the other hand, if the paper sheet which is ready to be clipped along the outlines of the pattern is a normal sheet, the pattern and the tabs for sticking may be printed on the front side of the normal sheet, the reverse side of the normal sheet may be entirely formed into a sticky surface and a release sheet having the same size as the normal sheet may be stuck to the sticky surface. In this case, the fabrication would be made by clipping the pattern along the outlines of the pattern, folding the clipped pattern sheet and then fixedly fabricating the pattern sheet into a three-dimensional product by sticking the tabs to corresponding portions of the sticky surface.
In fabricating the three-dimensional product as above, the whole reverse side of the normal sheet is formed into a sticky surface, and therefore the sticky surface may stick to the user's hands when the release sheet is separated from the normal sheet, especially in a case where the pattern has a complex configuration. Therefore it may be difficult to stick the tabs to the correct corresponding portions of the sticky surface and the pattern sheet may tend to be folded undesirably. Consequently, the finished condition of the fabricated product may be unsatisfactory.